Don't EVER Forget The Milk
by NotFlyingWithOtters
Summary: So… walking home today, me and Becky celtic-dreamscape-94 we discussing what Greg would be like high. And so, A-high-Greg-on-black-coffee-with-too-many-sugars-in-it-that-make-him-act-like-nore-of-a-loon-to-the-rest-of-the-team-than-usual was born. R


**So… walking home today, me and Becky (celtic-dreamscape-94) we discussing what Greg would be like high. And so, A-high-Greg-on-black-coffee-with-too-many-sugars-in-it-that-make-him-act-like-nore-of-a-loon-to-the-rest-of-the-team-than-usual** **was born.**

Greg slid almost silently into the break room, his sneakered feet making a soft squeaking sound as he crossed the plastic flooring in front of him. He sidestepped along towards the counter, formulating a plan to make a pot of coffee without Grissom, Catherine, Sara, Nick, Warrick and the various others that worked in the PD stealing any. He grabbed his special coffee, Hawaiian Blue no less, and poured out a precise amount before adding water and putting it on heat, one hand straying to grab a coffee mug from the draining board. When he had the handle firmly between his fingertips, he clenched his hand around it and dragged it across, the ceramic scraping a little on the stained and chipped worktop. He moved protectively in front of his coffee pot as it heated, blocking the precious dark, richly smelling liquid from enemy sights. When he felt the pot reach the optimum temperature, just before boiling, he pulled it from the heat and poured a large stream of the chocolatey coloured liquid into the clean white cup. He scouted around for milk, kneeling to peer in the fridge.

'Damn it!' There was no milk to be found. 'Sugar!' A smile lit his face up as he realised that sugar would have to do. He reached for the back and dug a spoon in feverishly, divulging almost the entire bag into his cup. 'Damn it again!' He looked half-heartedly at it, before downing it almost in one. He would never waste a cup of this precious liquid, no matter how bad it tasted. He swallowed the caffeine-rich, sugar-filled coffee in three long gulps; revelling in the feeling of warmth it sent streaming through his body. He suddenly felt a charge run through him, almost electric, which set him on edge until his feet couldn't stay still and he felt alive from his toes to the tips of his highlighted hair. He looked at his cup in amazement.

'That was _some _coffee!' He whispered, his voice fast and clipped, making him laugh at the sound. Suddenly, from around the corner came Catherine, her blonde hair flyaway and messed up; to put it bluntly she looked decidedly windswept.

'Greg. Coffee. Now.' She growled, motioning for a cup to be placed in her grasp very soon or else some serious shouting was going to go down. Greg, chirpy and unbelievably high as a kite, poured her a generous amount of black coffee and handed it to her. She eyed him suspiciously.

'What did you do to it?'

'Why?'

'You never surrender your coffee so easily.'

'Really? I wonder why. I have labs to run! Goodbye!' Catherine watched the younger man slide out of the break room, wind milling on the spot for a second before standing and carrying on his breakneck speed through the slippery corridors.

'Right… you are not right somewhere Greg…' She muttered, reaching into her bag for a bottle of milk she'd purchased a few minutes ago after receiving a panicked text from Sara on the lack of milk predicament.

**oOo**

Greg darted into his lab, feeling a little trigger happy and sat down in front of his computer, typing randomly on the keyboard. Grissom walked past and saw Greg typing quickly and… loudly… on his keyboard.

'Uh Greg? Are you on drugs?'

'Nope!'

'Sure?'

'Yep!' He looked a little perturbed but backed out of the lab, shaking his head softly. Greg was sitting, slightly agitated, but definitely happy at his desk, fiddling with paperclips until he'd a made a five metre chain of them.

'Right. Bored now. Sara?' He asked himself, still speaking a mile a minute. He deliberated for a second before bolting from the chair and heading to Grissom's office where Sara would usually be. Instead of knocking, he pushed the handle down and leaned against the door – falling through with a clatter. He straightened up and looked around him, the caffeine induced hyper ness still flooding his brain and releasing endorphins as quickly as was humanly possible.

'Saraaa!' He called jovially, ignoring or not noticing the scandalised look on Grissom's face as he did so. 'Wanna go to dinner?'

'No, Greg. Are you high?'

'On coffee maybe.'

'Great. Hurry along now.'

'No, I like it in here.' He sat on the floor with a stupid grin plastered on his face. Grissom glared at him and glanced a Sara, who gave him an exasperated look and stood up, grabbing one of Greg's arms in her hand.

'Too bad. Go irritate somebody else.' Greg smiled and nodded.

'Yeah! I think I will!' Sara smirked and pushed him out of the door, closing and locking it with a muted click. Greg stood outside the office for a second, before a hand landed squarely on the shoulder.

'Hello Nick!' He beamed, grabbing the Texans hand and pumping it energetically up and down.

'Whoa G, cool it a little.'

'Sorry, can't. On coffee and coffee is hot!'

'Right.' Greg beamed at him.

'Where's Warrick?'

'In the showers… No you don't!' The Texan grabbed the little Scandinavian as he was in the process of heading towards the communal showers.

'Why not?'

'He's showering!'

'Oh… that's a _problem!_' Greg shouted as he felt the caffeine buzz go.

'Too right.'

'Nick… what did I do whilst I was high?'

'Oh Greggo… you're just going to have to find out.' Nick gave him an evil grin and Greg fixed him with a steely glare.

'Did I ever mention how much I hate you?'

**Reviewsies pleases?**


End file.
